


L'espace noir entre les étoiles

by malurette



Category: Uchuu Densetsu Ulysses 31 | Ulysse 31
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, i have no idea how i should tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du fond de sa torpeur, Noumaïos pense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'espace noir entre les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L'espace noir entre les étoiles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ulysse 31  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Noumaïos  (en VA, « Numinor »); indices de Noumaïos -> Ulysse tellement vagues qu’ils sont invisibles  
>  **Genre :** general  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Chalopin et Nina Wolmark, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "nuit noire" + contrainte accessoire "première personne" pour 31_jours (16 octobre '06)  
> (PoV Noumaïos)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 265

Nous flottons dans une nuit noire, hors du temps. Depuis que le châtiment des Dieux s’est abattu sur ce vaisseau, nous sommes figés dans cette nuit sans étoiles, dérivant dans un espace intérieur, alors qu’Ulysse cherche, à travers l’espace glacé, la fin de la route. Par moments, comme des rêves de loin en loin, nous émergeons de cette torpeur, quelques instants de répits à peine à chaque fois, avant de replonger dans le sommeil mortel imposé par l’Olympe.

Cette idée cauchemardesque pourrait nous rendre fous, dans ces rares moments d’éveil. Mais j’ai confiance en Ulysse. C’est étrange ; je le connais à peine, mais je lui confie ma petite sœur et ma vie sans hésiter. Pas parce que je n’ai pas d’autre choix, parce que vraiment, j’espère en lui, je sais qu’il nous ramènera à bon port.

Il est notre - ma - seule lueur d’espoir entre ces étoiles froides. Thémis, à travers ses rêves, me relie parfois à lui, si sa télépathie lui échappe et vient me toucher. Je vois à quel point tous les trois tiennent les uns aux autres, Ulysse, son fils et elle. J’oublierai presque que je ne fais pas partie de leur cercle, que je suis prisonnier à côté, dans une nuit apparemment sans fond.

Je ne peux qu’attendre. Dormir paisiblement, jusqu’à ce qu’Ulysse nous réveille. Pour nous, il traverse les plaines infinies de l’espace intersidéral, pour nous ramener de cette dérive au royaume de Morphée. Et je sais que ce chemin ne peut se poursuivre éternellement, qu’un jour, il touchera à son but. Il nous tirera de cette nuit.


End file.
